


A Journey Coming Home

by Saifa



Series: Fics I owe a wizard [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, OC Not Mine, Original Character(s), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saifa/pseuds/Saifa
Summary: Monsters have been freed and Frisk leads Toriel back to their home to meet their father.





	A Journey Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsanelyADD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyADD/gifts).

> Another fic I owe a wizard. Thank you again, Addy, for your patience! I hope you like it.
> 
> Not sure how many more I'll do, because I'm kinda at a point where I'll do as many until I feel I'm satisfied. x3
> 
> The fic idea/request was a scene from their interpretation of Frisk taking Toriel home to meet their father, who is a very loving parent. It's more of a ficlet, but I didn't want to intrude too much into the story they have in mind since it's tied in to their Skelechara comic.

“My child, where are we going?” Toriel asked with a soft giggle. She couldn’t help but smile at the way Frisk excitedly tugged on her hand while skipping down the path. They had grown tremendously in a short amount of time considering that morning she had led them into the ruins herself. She couldn’t have been more proud of them.

Frisk hopped to a stop, then turned to beam up at her. The setting sun painted the former Queen’s fur in golds and ambers, making her look otherworldly as if she came from the bedtime fairy tales they grew up with. It was a dream come true to go on an adventure in search of monsters and actually discover legends living under the mountain. What child wouldn’t want an experience such as this? There was much more magic the world had to offer. They beckoned for Toriel to crouch down, then cupped their hands to pass an excited whisper to her.

“Home?” Toriel asked curiously.

Frisk nodded and squeezed her hand.

“Ah, of course. You must have a family to go back to, do you not?” she asked sadly. Like all her time spent with her children, there was never enough. The thought of having to let go terrified her, but Frisk had a life of their own, and she had to accept that. Still, she couldn’t ignore the deep aching in her chest that had consumed her for so long. Grief had indeed become a reliable old friend.

Frisk knew the bittersweet look in the old Queen’s eyes. They pointed to themself, then her, and followed up with a tight hug around her neck. They had found more than monsters beneath the mountain, but a family made up of the strongest of hope and kindest of magic. There was no mistake Toriel was a part of this, and Frisk was determined for her to stay.

“You mean, you want me to come with you?” Toriel asked in surprise. Relief was a soothing balm now that she knew there would not be goodbyes, but only beginnings. The love this child had for her was something she craved and missed dearly, and she was determined to keep it.

Frisk nodded triumphantly and pulled her forward to continue down the path that lead down the mountain and through the woods. Soon, the branches and leaves became silhouetted against the pale, twilight sky. The shadows elongated as night approached, and they quickened their pace, knowing that their loving home would be in sight if they pressed forward. Through the thickening shade, Frisk navigated their way past familiar boulders and rotten logs. They had long abandoned their fear of the forest at night as they had travelled these paths countless times before in search of fantasy.

Finally, they stood at the edge of the woods and crossed over into the backyard of a large house. Beaming widely, Frisk ran to the brick sidewalk. They lifted a loose brick and plucked a key out from its hiding place, then motioned Toriel over. The child made quick work of unlocking the door before ushering the Queen inside.

Although wary of stepping into a stranger’s house with only the invitation of a child, Toriel placed her trust in Frisk that everything would be well. As she crept through the house with them, she took note of its mostly tidy state. There was a pile of mail on the counter in the mudroom, and some of the picture frames and tables needed dusting, but that was an easy fix. What she heard in the kitchen, however, made her stop in her tracks.

“Please, check around. Frisk should have been home hours ago!” a man’s panicked voice spoke into a phone as he paced. “I don’t know. I had a late meeting with a client. When I got home, they were nowhere to be found.”

The desperation and fear for a child was something Toriel recognized all too well. When Frisk fell, she had wondered what had driven them to the mountain, but her worst fears had been quelled by the unmistakable love she heard in the man’s voice.

Frisk ran from her side and stretched their arms out to greet their father. Oh, how much they desired to tell him of their adventures! What fantastic and wondrous beings they had found and befriended! They knew he would eagerly listen, and there was so much to share. They had lived their own story, and the best thing to do with a story was to share it with someone loved. Most of all, Frisk wanted to keep the family they found and share everyone with him.

“Oh, my goodness, I’ve found Frisk! Frisk is here! I’ll call you back,” their father said urgently. The words couldn’t tumble out of his mouth fast enough. He hung up the cordless phone and let it drop on the table before scooping up the child into a tight bear hug. When he finally set Frisk down, he gently held them by the shoulders and frowned worriedly at them. “Where have you been? The school called and said you weren’t there.”

Frisk pointed outside in the direction of the mountain with a knowing smile.

“Oh, honeybee, I told you we would go monster hunting on the weekend. Education must come first, though.” Their father tightly hugged Frisk once more and rocked with them. “Don’t ever do that to me again, promise? I was so scared I lost you.”

Frisk nodded and embraced him in return. They nuzzled their cheek against his shoulder. They had only been gone a day, but a journey to another world had made them miss their father dearly.

Toriel stood quietly with her hands covering her mouth. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she watched the exchange. She knew now where Frisk got their kindness, and saw a tenderness in their father she had long come to miss.

When he let go, Frisk took his hand and pointed to Toriel with a grin. His eyes widened in disbelief at the sight of her. It was a long while before he was able to say anything. “Oh, wow… You really did find monsters,” he croaked.

“Hello, my name is Toriel,” the Queen said with a slight bow.

“A-Andre,” he responded in a slight daze.

Toriel giggled lightly. “Your child is an adventurous one. I hope you don’t mind I looked after them for a time. You must have been so worried. Having had children of my own, I know what it is like.”

“Thank you,” he breathed. Andre turned to Frisk and couldn’t help but smile at them. “No kidding, you really did find a monster!” Quickly, he faced her and his grin became sheepish. Was it impolite to call a non-human being a monster? He couldn’t be sure, but he wasn’t about to insult someone that cared for Frisk.

“It is quite alright. I am a monster and a former queen of monsterkind.”

“Wow,” Andre said bewildered while rubbing the back of his head. “You two must have a story to tell.”

“It is a long one indeed.” Toriel smiled softly. “Perhaps we can tell it over some tea?”


End file.
